Hetalia Truth Or Dare?
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: Saucy game of Truth or Dare! What happens when all our favorite Hetalia characters play a game of Truth or Dare? Find out! So, send in your truths and dares. Rated M for Yaoi, lemon, language, you get the picture? Good.
1. The beggining

**_Title: Truth or dare? _**

**_Summary: Yes I know there must be hundreds of these, but I'm so freaking bored. So send in your truths and dares. Rated M for Yaoi, lemon, language, you get the picture? Good. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, sadly. _**

**_A/N: Btw Kira is the host (me) and Jennifer is the co-host. _**

Kira: Let's get to it then.

Jennifer: Get to what?

Kira: Will you shut the fuck up Jen?

Jennifer: *evil glares*

Hetalia gang: yeah get to what?

Kira: Truth or Dare silly.

England: Truth or dare? Why?

Kira: Because I fucking said so, you got me? *glares at England*

England: *nods cautiously.*

Jennifer: Who can we dare though?

Kira: Okay, okay I'll give you a list.

England

Prussia

Italy

Germany

Romano

Canada

America

Egypt

Belarus

Austria

Hungary

Spain

Turkey

Greece

Latvia

Lithuania

Prussia

France

Russia

Liechtenstein

Poland

Belgium

Netherlands

Switzerland

Estonia

Finland

Ukraine

Denmark

Iceland

Norway

Sweden

Hong Kong

Taiwan

Korea

Cuba

Hetalia gang: WHA? All of us. *exchange dirty looks.*

Jennifer: Oh so them all?

Kira: Yes and yes. You will all be up for truths and dares, so live with it!

Italy: *sighs*

Kira: is there a problem Italy?

Italy: N-no

Jennifer: I'm hungry

Hungary: what?

Jennifer: Not you dick weed, I said I'm hungry.

All (apart from Italy): *turns to face Italy*

Italy: *blushes*

Kira: Oh all of you shut the fuck up! So send in your truths and dares.

Jennifer: By-

Kira: DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK, BITCH?

Jennifer: *shakes head sheepishly*

Kira: *smiles*

All: Bye!

**A/N: That was pure crap, but I couldn't think of anything to write. GAH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME THAT'LL BE WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE! Wait wrong programme….awkward:L **

**So anyway please send in your truth or dares, otherwise this story will dieL**


	2. Round one

Jennifer: Hey, Kira? *looks over list of participants*

Kira: what now?

Jennifer: *still looking* Why did you write Prussia's name twice?

Prussia: Because I'm like so totally awesome!

Everyone, with the exception of Prussia: No you're not!

Prussia: *snarls*

Kira: anyways, back to your question, it was an accident okay? Now don't speak to me until you are spoken too!

Jennifer: Yes, Kira.

Kira: Good! So shall we get on with it?

Hetalia gang: *sighs*

Kira: Oh shut up! Italy because you love me?

Italy: what?

Kira: Go get me the letters.

Italy: B-but w-

Kira: NO FUCKING BUTS GO GET THEM RIGHT NOW! OR I SHALL BEAT YOU!

Italy: O-ok

*Italy returns with letters*

Kira: Okay, so the first letter is from xXIAmYourAngelXx and it says:

**Well First off you wrote Prussia twice in the list I think it was an accident but if not I dare them to act like they are looking in a mirror. I also dare France to cut his hair, and for Turkey and Greece to fight over Japan. Thanks!**

Kira: Okay since we've all established that I didn't mean to write Prussia twice, you're first France!

France: What do I 'ave to do?

Kira: *giggles* Cut your hair! *hands France the scissors* Now get cutting Frenchy!

France: What!?

Kira: You heard, now do it! Or do I have to come over there and do it myself?

France: No, no. Bye bye hair, I love you.

Kira: Yeah, yeah, now just do it!

France: *starts to snip away at hair* Done.

Kira: I think you can get more off than that.

France: NO!

Kira: That's it ass wipe! Nobody talks to Kira that way! *grabs scissors and starts cutting away at France's hair*

Italy, Germany, Romano, Spain and England: *laughs in hysterics*

Kira: Voila! You look…beautiful.

France: *grabs mirror* *gasps* What the fuck 'ave you done to me?

Kira: Cut your hair, duh.

Jennifer: Heh.

Kira: Right then onto the next dare. *sniggers*

Turkey: What is it?

Greece: Is there a problem?

Kira: *still sniggering*

Japan: Is it a peaceful dare?

Kira: Oh hell to the no! *giggles*

Italy: So what is it?

Kira: Okay, okay. Greece, Turkey, you need to fight over Japan here.

Turkey and Greece: Wha?

Kira: Fight over Japan.

Japan: What do you mean fight over me?

Kira: As in hitting each other with fists and shit like that! God I thought you would be smarter than that, guess not.

Japan: *glares*

Greece and Turkey: *Stand in the middle of the room and get into fighting positions.*

Kira: FIGHT!

Greece and Turkey: *Start fighting*

Japan: *blushes*

Jennifer: *jaw drops*

Kira: What's up with you? *directed at Jennifer*

Jennifer:... there so hot!

Kira: God you're even more perverted than France!

Jennifer: *nosebleed*

France: I heard ma name

Kira: Well done. *claps*

*Greece and Turkey keep fighting till they can fight no more*

Kira: *inspects the boys*

Greece: What…what are… you doing?

Kira: Seeing who won

Japan: *blushing even more*

Kira: Okay so looks like… Turkey's the winner, by a few minor scratches.

Greece: *high fives Turkey* Well done dude.

Turkey: Thanks… you too

Japan: *blush starts to wear off*

Kira: Right then dick heads, you ready for some more?

Hetalia: *sighs* yes.

Kira: Germany, go get the next letter.

Germany: Fine *hands Kira the letter*

*Kira opens the letter and starts to read*

Jennifer: *hovers over Kira's shoulder* Let me see.

Kira: No fuck you bitch! You're not the host!

Jennifer: But, bu-

Kira: *Raises fist*

Jennifer: Fine

Kira: Okay guys this one's from KennyxButtersKawaii and it says:

**Italy truth or dare?**

** Italy: Uh...um...dare?**

***evil grin then stares at Germany* Okay I dare you to french kiss Germany!**

** Italy and Germany: *blushes* What!?**

** Kira: You heard me now hurry up kiss**

** Italy: *blush deepens* O-ok *walks over and french kisses Germany***

** Germany: *in shock can't move***

** XD GerIta 4ever!**

Kira: Heh

England: What is it?

America: Yeah what is it?

Kira: Italy, you have a dare.

Italy: Holy crap!

Kira: Yes holy crap indeed, oh yeah you're part of this too Germany.

Germany: Vhat?

Kira: *evil, menacing grin forms on her face*

Romano: What crazy shit are you making my brother do?

Kira: Calm down! All he has to do is…FRENCH KISS GERMAY!

Italy and Germany: *blushes*

England: Germany? Ew.

Kira: Shut the fuck up you posh bastard, or I shall make you French kiss Germany…you got me?

England: *gulps* Yes M'am.

Kira: M'am? I could use to this.

England: *kisses Kira's hand*

Kira: *blushes* Anyway onto the dare.

Italy and Germany: *stand in the centre of the room*

Kira: KISS! *smirks*

Germany: *pulls Italy into a heated kiss*

Belarus: *nosebleed* So how long do they have to do this for?

Jennifer: So hot! *takes out video camera*

Italy: *hands transfer down to Germany's ass*

Germany: Mngmh.

Kira: *nosebleed* Oh…they have about 30 seconds left.

Belarus: Fuck best take some quick pics! *gets out camera*

Russia: Looks like they have something going on down there.

Romano: OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU'VE MADE MY BROTHER GET A BONER YOU SICK BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!

Kira: Nahh you won't. It's not my fault Italy is sexually attracted to Germany.

Romano: *glares*

Kira: Okay you can stop now. *wipes blood away from nose*

Jennifer: God that was hot!

Romano: STOP SAYING IT WAS HOT! AND PUT YOUR STUPID CAMERA'S AWAY!

Italy: *pulls away, blushes insanely*

Germany: *kisses Italy on the cheek*

Italy: *blushes even more*

Romano: Fuck…

Spain: Can't the carry on?

Kira: Spain, Spain, Spain, you are a horny little Spaniard aren't you… but as much as I would like them to carry on, they can't.

Spain: Aww

Romano: Don't aww her!

Kira: Shut up! Onto the dare, pass me the letter Egypt.

Egypt: *hands Kira the letter*

Kira: Thank you. This one's from Crazy Awesome Neko, and it says:

**Hey! It's Crazy here! And I got some stuff for the nations to do!**

** Asian Countries: Gangnam Style! Korea you lead!**

** America: Eat the Triple Big Mac! In 10 minutes! If you don't finish in time ... I SHALL GLOMP YOU!**

** Italy: WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING! And can I have some pasta? Give me it anyway!**

** That is all, goodbye!**

Kira: Heh, Gangnam style *sniggers*.

Cuba: What now?

Norway: Something about Gangnam Style

Kira: Yes Gangnam style! Okay the first dares for you Asians.

Korea, China, Japan, Taiwan and Hong Kong: Shit…

Kira: Yes shit. Now you all have to do Gangnam style, Korea you lead.

Korea: What's Gangnam style?

Canada: Wha? You're from the home of Gangnam style and you don't even know what it is?

Korea: Wait is it that horse riding thing?

Everyone: YES!

Korea: Oh…

Korea, China, Hong Kong, Japan and Taiwan: *Start to dance to Gangnam style*

Belgium: Oppa Gangnam Style!

Kira: You fucking spazz!

Belgium: Oy! *snarls*

Ukraine: Oh shut up the pair of you!

Kira: Fuck you or else you can go up there and make a fool of yourself?

Ukraine: yeah, yeah.

*song starts to end…Korea carries on dancing*

Korea: This is sooooo fun!

Taiwan: *pulls Korea down to the floor*

Korea: You bitch!

China: Shh

Kira: Thank you!

Jennifer: Is anyone going to have sex in this round?

Kira: No! You're just a perverted bitch, maybe in the next round. I hope. Anyways America it's your turn.

America: Shit, what do I have to do?

Kira: Eat a triple big mac in 10 minutes, if you cannot do it, then Crazy Awesome Neko, shall glomp you.

*Kira snaps fingers, and a triple big mac appears in Americas hands*

Kira: And your time starts now!

Italy: Germany?

Germany: Hmm?

Italy: Kiss me. *blushes*

Germany: Now? *blushes*

Italy: Yes.

*Germany and Italy kiss through the entire 10 minutes, America only eats half of the burger, so Crazy Awesome Neko shall glomp him*

Kira: And times up!

America: Please… I don't want to get glomped.

Kira: Well you're going too.

*Kira snaps fingers Crazy Awesome Neko appears*

CAN: Omg! Woah… did he eat the burger?

Kira: No…you may glomp him now.

CAN: Yaay!

America: Uh!

CAN: *Glomps America*

America: *blushes*

Russia: Looks like he's got something going on down there.

Romano: What is it with you and pointing that out?

Russia: Meh…I get bored… I look…it's visible… I see it….that answer your question tomato boy?

Romano: Yes and don't call me that… ass wipe.

CAN: Are you blushing? *stops glomping*

America: Call me? *hands number*

CAN: Su-

Kira: Okay that's enough *snaps fingers, Crazy Awesome Neko disappears*

Canada: *facepalms*

Kira: Italy, you're turn.

Italy: Mmmngh

Kira: STOP MAKING OUT RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE A FUCKING DARE! AND GO SORT YOUR DICK OUT!

Italy: *Looks down, blushes in embarrassment*

Germany: *blushes*

Kira: Sick…

*Italy returns from the bathroom*

Italy: Okay what do I have to do?

Kira: Make Crazy Awesome Neko some pasta right now.

Italy: Okay! *smiles whilst walking away.*

*Returns shortly with a bowl of freshly cooked pasta. Kira snaps fingers Crazy Awesome Neko appears once again.*

CAN: I'm back!

Jennifer: Yes, no glomping this time.

America: *blushes*

Italy: I made you some pasta.

CAN: *eats a small amount* YUMMY!

Kira: He's such a good cook, now goodbye for now.

CAN: Bye!

*Kira snaps fingers, Crazy Awesome Neko disappears.*

Kira: I'm tired now, so we'll do some more in the next round.

Iceland: Bye

Kira: Did I say you could speak bitch? NO!

Romano: Can I say bye, since were the stars?

Kira: I'm the star and yeah you can, I like you.

Romano: *blushes* Bye.

**Send in your truths and dares!**


	3. Round two

Kira: Okay guys ready for some more dares?

Hetalia: *sighs*

Kira: Oh shut up you miserable bastards.

England: *mumbles* I don't see you doing any dares.

Kira: WHAT WAS THAT POSH BOY?

Jennifer: He said he doesn't see you doing any dares.

England: *look of fear in his eyes.*

Kira: Oh well, you can dare me if you really want too. I'll do anything.

Romano: *blushes*

Russia: Ey! Looks like someone likes the host!

Romano: *blush intensifies* N-no I don't!

Kira: Oookaay?

Jennifer: *hands Kira the dare letters*

Kira: Oohh!

France: What is wrong mon cher?

Kira: Oh fuck you perv!

America: can we just get on with it?

Kira: Yes. The first dare is from xXIAmYourAngelXx again and it says:

** Yaaaay! That was fun and since it was mentioned I dare England to french kiss Germany, sorry Iggy. Then I dare Romano and Russia to have some 'fun' with tomatos. And I dare Iceland to call norway Big Brother. Thanks**

Kira: *sniggers* In yo' face sukka!

Italy: What's wrong?

Kira: Okay England, Germany you have the first dare?

England: Oh dear.

Germany: Vhat do we have to do?

Kira: Um…French kiss.

England: WHAT!?

Germany: Oh lets just get it out of the way, trust me there are worse dares to come.

England: *grumbles* Fine…

Italy: *blushes*

*Germany and England walk to the centre of the circle and begin to kiss.*

Italy: *blushes even more*

Kira: Okay that's it!

England: *pulls away* we can stop now?*

Kira; NO!

England: Eugh *continues kissing Germany*

Kira: What is it with you Italian's and blushing all the time?

Italy: *sobs*

Romano: We can't help it… *mumbles* I only blush because I think your hot…

Kira: What?

Romano: Nothing…

Jennifer: You made Italy cry.

Kira: hug him then

England: Can we stop yet?

Kira: yes. You're such a winy bastard!

Germany: Tell me about it.

England: *glares*

Prussia: I hope the next one involves the awesome me, since I haven't done anything yet.

Kira: No it doesn't involve the unawesome you!

Prussia: Pah. Clearly you don't know what awesome is.

Kira: Eh yeah I do! Okay onto the next dare…Russia you're up.

Russia: Okay what do I have to do?

Kira: Don't you mean who do you have to do? *sniggers*

Russia: WHA? I'M FUCKING SOMEONE!?

Kira: Yep.

England: And who might that be? *giggles*

Kira: Romano!

Romano: Huh?

Russia: Oh so tomato boy blushes at her but not me…bitch!

Kira: Romano you have to fuck Russia here, while we throw tomato's at you.

Romano: What!? No way!

Kira: Sorry but ya gotta do it.

Russia: *smirks*

Romano: Fine…fucking bastards.

Jennifer and France: *takes out video camera*

Kira: Pervs…

*Russia and Romano go to the centre of the circle and begin making out.*

Jennifer: Hot…

France: This is so going on PornHub.

Kira: fucking sickos!

Romano: Vodka bastard.

Russia: C'mon you know you like it *smirks devilishly*

Romano: *mutters* Quando questa è finita, non sarà più in grado di avere figli madre figlio di puttana.

Italy: Romano!

Spain: *blushes*

*Russia starts sucking Romano off, as Romano protests.*

Kira: *throws a tomato at Romano*

Romano: Cock sucking bitch! You're no longer hot to me…

Kira: I don't think I'm the cock sucking bitch…I think Russia is…

Romano: *snarls*

Jennifer: Hot!

Russia: *sucks harder*

Romano: Ow! You just bit me!

Russia: *smirks*

Romano: Fuck…

Kira: It's been like ten minutes why hasn't he cum yet?

Romano: Because I don't like being touched by this ass hole!

Kira: Oh maybe you'll like this. *smirks, then throws another tomato*

Spain: Can I throw one?

Kira: Sure… I thought that you wouldn't though, since ya know…you love Romano and everything….

Spain: Oh yeah I do…I just wanna hit Russia…

Kira: Same. *hands Spain several tomatoes.*

Spain: *Throws tomatoes in Russia's direction, hitting him on the head each time.*

Russia: *slowly pulls away from Romano* what was that for?

Spain: For giving Romano a blowjob.

Romano: Stupid bastards… *pulls pants up*

Jennifer: So is that over?

France: It better not be.

Romano: YES!

France: Well how am I supposed to put this on PornHub?

Romano: You're not, perverted bastard.

Kira: Hah! Someone's got there Italian knickers in a twist!

Italy: Me? *tears now forming at the corners of his eyes.*

Kira: No, Romano. Germany since Italy looks like he's about to cry, hug him.

Germany: Ja, ja… Shush Italy, it's okay. *kisses Italy on the forehead.*

Italy: Yay!

Romano: Piece of shit. Potato bastard. Blonde bitch. Tomato bastard…you're all fucking bastards!

Kira: So…now that that's cleared up, time for the next dare! Iceland call Norway big bro!

Norway:…?

Iceland:….?

Jennifer:….?

Kira: DO IT!

Iceland: *gets frustrated* Hi…b-b-big….b-brother. *starts to head-butt the wall*

Norway: Hey lil' bro' *chuckles*

Jennifer: Kaayy...

Kira: Next letter is from KennyxButtersKawaii again and it says:

** Hah! XD Italy I love you! *hugs***

**Ooooh I have another America kiss England for 1 whole minute with out getting a boner or Frace shall grop England! So either way England's involved!**

Italy: Grazie, I love you too! Air hug!

Kira: Right…anyway England, America…KISS!

*England and America walk to the centre of the circle and start to kiss, choosing the simple, arms around waist hands on neck approach.*

Greece: *falls asleep*

Japan: So how long do they do this for Kira-san?

Kira: About another *looks at watch* 20 seconds.

Japan: *bows*

Kira: OH YEAH AND ENGLAND IF YOU GET A BONER, FRANCE SHALL GROPE YOU!

France: *licks lips*

America: *gets a boner*

England: *pulls away* what the fuck is that you're prodding me with?

America: *Looks down, blushes*

England: Oh dear…Wait; I won't get groped will I? It's him that has the you know?

Kira: Well it only says about you getting groped, if you get a boner. So no.

England: *sigh of relief*

France: *sigh of disappointment*

America: *blush intensifies*

Jennifer: Next dare?

Kira: Yes. Egypt, the letter.

Egypt: *hands Kira the letter*

Kira: Thank you! Okay this one is from Yaoi Angel16 and it says: Hi!

**Denmark french kiss Iceland. Norway can't harm Denmark for it (but he can yell shit after the kiss). Prussia kiss Canada. Romano sit in Spain's lap for the rest of the chapter.**

Kira: Woooppp! SPAMANO!

England: Spamano? *looks confused*

Kira: Spain and Romano!

Spain: CUUUUUTTTTEEEEEE! *Blushes slightly*

Romano: Bastards…there is nothing going on between me and Spain, you bastards….

Italy: Germany!

Germany: Vhat?

Italy: I don't know, I got bored and didn't want an argument to break out. *smiles sweetly*

Germany: Okay? *hugs Italy*

Italy: *hugs back* Yaay!

Kira: Anyways….Denmark French kiss Iceland!

Denmark: Wha? No way!

Norway: Shit…

Kira: Yes Norway you can yell shit after, but you cannot stop them.

Iceland: Let's just get it over with. *they both go to the centre of the circle and begin kissing*

Norway: This is strangely hot.

Jennifer: I know! *nosebleed*

Kira: Pervs…

*Iceland and Denmark start moving towards the closet*

Kira: Kinky!

*loud slam*

Norway: Shit…

Italy: What are they going to do in there?~

Germany: *facepalm*

England: there not…going to do it are they…

*a loud moan ripples through the air*

Italy: That sounds like me and Germ-

Germany: *puts his hand over Italy's mouth* Shh!

Romano: I'll just pretend I didn't hear that potato bastard…

Kira: Anyway, Canada, Prussia, it's your turn and you have to kiss!

Prussia: Awesome!

Canada: *blushes*

Japan: Kawaii!

Russia: Kol kol kol…

Kira: Right…? Anyway get to the kiss!

Prussia: *walks over to Canada, and pecks him on the lips* Not bad…

Canada: *blushes* t-thanks

Japan: Kawaii!

Kira: Yes we get it Japan it was very cute, get over it!

Japan: Sorry Kira-san.

China: Who's next?

Kira: SPAMANO!

Romano: Bastards!

Spain: What do we have to do?

Kira: Lets see, Romano you have to sit in Spain's lap for the rest of the round.

Romano: *blushes*

Spain: *pinches Romano's cheek* Aww you look like a little tomato!

Romano: Fuck you tomato bastard!

Jennifer: Spain you are so incredibly hot! I would give anything to sit in your lap!

Spain: Gracias.

Kira: Oh shut up all of you. Romano sit in his lap!

Romano: *blush intensifies* NO!

Spain: *lifts Romano up and sits him in his lap*

Greece: *wakes up* What's happening? *falls back to sleep* ZzZ

Kira: Weird.

Turkey: *furrows his brow at Greece*

Ukraine: *giggles*

Romano: *blushes*

Spain: *blushes*

Kira: Why are you blushing now?

Romano: That best be a fucking tomato prodding me in the ass!

Spain: *blushes even more*

Russia: Kol kol kol.

America: No way, dude!

Kira: Are you hard over the little Italian?

Romano: I'm not little *moans* mmh.

Kira: Someone likes that.

Italy: Hehehe *smiles cutely*

Spain: *grinds up against Romano*

Romano: *moans*

England: Surely you can't make him stay like that for the rest of the round?

Kira: I can!

Italy: He looks like he likes it!

Romano: I do not! *moans*

Spain: *blushes* I can't help it.

Romano: Yes you can, go sort it out!

Spain: How?

Romano: Good point bastard.

Kira: Seriously, it's getting bigger by the minute, go sort it out!

Spain: I can't Romano has to stay on my lap for the rest of the round!

Russia: *smirks*

France: *Smirks*

Italy: I have an idea!

Germany: *facepalm*

Italy: Why don't you and Romano go in the closet next to Iceland and Denmark?

Romano: *blushes* No!

America: Dude you gotta do something about it.

Spain: *blushes*

Kira: Just go sort it out in the closet, before I cut it off!

All boys: *shivers*

Spain: Going!

Romano: Fine, if I have to bastard…

*Iceland and Denmark return from the closet*

France: You smell like sex.

Norway: As if you did it.

Iceland and Denmark: *blush and take their seats*

China: Well that was convenient, aru.

Spain: *drags Romano into the closet*

Kira: Good job I have video cameras in there! *smirks*

Iceland and Denmark: WHAT!?

Russia: Kol kol kol.

Prussia: Awesome.

America: Sick dude.

England: you bloody git.

Kira: Heh. Now I can watch everything they do! *turns on laptop that's hooked to the camera*

Italy: What is he doing to my brother?

Germany: You are so clueless at times.

Romano: Ah! Antonia, più duro, più veloce!

Italy: *look of shock!*

Spain: I'm close Lovino!

Kira: *Nosebleed*

France: *is passed out on the ground, due to blood loss*

Latvia: *blushes*

Belarus: *leans up against Russia* You know we could be doing that.

Russia: Help me!

Ukraine: Stop it Natalia!

Kira: *turns laptop off* Ah, look who's back.

Romano: Stupid tomato bastard…

Spain: *rubs Romano's curl*

Romano: *moans*

Kira: Stop it Spain! We don't want Romano passing out!

Everyone, apart from Romano: True, true…

Romano: *blushes*

Spain: *stops pulling on Romano's curl*

Kira: Phew, right onto the next letter, Egypt if you-

Egypt: Already on it *hands Kira the next letter*

Kira: Thanks, you can have a break in the next chapter *smiles sweetly*

Egypt: thanks *smiles back*

Italy: Ve~ so what does the letter say~

Kira: *opens letter* It's from Crazy Awesome Neko again!

America: *blushes*

Kira: And the letter says:

**CAN ... I like it! But just call me Crazy! Or Neko! Either is OK! Dare time!**

**Korea: *glares* You are an insult to Gangnum Style. Now kiss Hong Kong!**

**America: I never knew I would have that effect on you America Your a wise man for it *le wink* I'll call for SURE!**

**Italy: Pasta to go please! Now poke England until he is pissed off to the point of wanting to kill you!**

**Thanks! Now goodbye! *poofs out taking pasta***

Korea: Do I have to?

Kira: Yepp!

Korea: Fine. *walks over to Hong Kong and gives him a quick peck on the lips*

Hong Kong: Mm *licks lips*

Korea: That wasn't so bad to be entirely honest.

Hong Korea: I agree.

Kira: Okay then…

America: Did she say she'd call me, please tell me she did?

Kira: In fact she actually did!

America: Really oh my god *passes out*

England: bloody git.

Italy: I'm on it~

Kira: How did you know?

Italy: I already knew she was gonna ask for some pasta, since she loved it last time~ *smiles cutely*

Kira: N'awh you're so cute Italy!

Romano: Yeah…everyone loves him!

Kira: Well maybe if you weren't such a jack ass you'd be loved too.

Spain: It's okay Lovi~ I love you.

Romano: *Blushes* N-no you d-don't tomato b-bas-

Spain: *holds a finger up to Romano's lips* I do love you Lovino~

Romano: Really?

Spain: Yes, *leans in to kiss Romano*

Romano: *pulls away* stop it tomato bastard. *blushes*

Kira: We all get it, Spain you love Romano, Romano you love him back.

Romano: N-no I don't!

Kira: Well if you don't love him then why were you making so much noise in the closet?

Russia: BOOM!

China: *laughs slightly*

Turkey: *smirks*

Romano: OKAY FINE I LOVE THE STUPID TOMATO BASTARD NOW STOP ANNOYING ME! *quickly covers his mouth once he realised what he just said*

Spain: *quickly removes Romano's hand and kisses him* I love you so much Lovino.

Romano: *blushes* tomato bastard…

Japan: Kawaii!

Italy: *returns with a bowl of pasta to go* did I miss anything?

Kira: Thanks, and yeah Antonio and Lovino admitted their undying love for one another *rolls eyes*

Italy: Really awww! *hands Kira the pasta*

Kira: Thanks, time to bring Crazy back so she can get it. *snaps fingers and Crazy Awesome Neko appears*

Crazy: Yaay! More pasta!

America: *sudden wakes up* Hello! *kisses Crazy's on the cheek* *blushes*

Crazy: Hey *blushes*

Italy: Here's your pasta! *hands Crazy the pasta*

Crazy: Thanks! Yummy!

Italy: Ve~ hehe! *smiles cutely again*

Kira: Okay sorry Crazy but you gotta go, I have more dares and shizzz!

Crazy: Ok by-

America: WAIT! *kisses Crazy on the lips and hands her his number* Call me.

Crazy: Okay, bye everyone!

*Crazy disappears*

Kira: *Scans the room* Liechtenstein go get me the last letter!

Liechtenstein: *hands Kira the letter*

Kira: Thank you! Ooooohhh, it's from a guest called ItaLiech fanboy and he says:

**Here are the dares.**

** France: Tell Russia that has a nice butt.**

** Russia: Kiss him return.**

** Switzerland and Austria: Make out in a closet.**

** Prussia: Shave your armpits and legs without shaving cream.**

** America: (gives pogo stick and a girly pink dress) Go buy yourself Mcdonalds, but you have to use this pogo stick to get there while wearing this dress.**

** Everyone: As soon as America comes back shout "Down with America".**

** Romano and Germany: Kiss.**

** Italy and Liechtenstein: Kiss.**

** Spain and Belgium: Kiss.**

** Hong Kong and Iceland: (Handcuffs them together)**

** Korea and Taiwan: (Handcuffs them together)**

** Sweden: Punch Denmark.**

** Denmark: Do you like you being punched?**

** Norway and England: Have you ever cast a spell?**

** Canada: Name 5 thinks that was invented in Canada.**

** Belarus: Smile.**

** Ukraine: I love you.**

** Hungary: What's your favorite yaoi pairing?**

** Netherlands: Why do you hate Spain?**

** Egypt: Say the funniest word that you can think of.**

** Finland: I heard that your country one of the cleanest countries in the world.**

** Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Japan: Dance Gangnam Style.**

** Cuba: Your one my most favorite countries.**

** Turnkey and Greece: Is there sexual tension between you guys?**

Woah that's allot, oh well we have time! France tell Russia he has a nice ass!

France: You have a nice ass, mon cher.

Russia: *Shivers*

Kira: Now you have to kiss him in return!

Russia: Eugh…fine. *plants a small kiss on Frances lips*

France: Is that all I get mon cher.

Russia: Yes perv!

Kira: Creeeppyyyyyy! Next dare, Switzerland, Austria make out in the closet!

Austria: Closet?

Kira: The one Romano and Spain had sex in.

Switzerland: There could be anything on those walls!

Romano: Stupid bastard…I told you to clean it up!

Kira: YOU CAME ON MY WALLS!?

Spain: It was him.

Kira: Bastards…

Canada: You sound like Romano.

Jennifer: You're kinda like Romano.

Kira: No I am not! I do not cum on peoples walls, he does!

Romano: Sorry bitch.

Kira: Thank you, once they finish making out in there, you can clean it up! *throws a cloth at Romano*

Romano: *glares*

Switzerland: *drags Austria into the closet to get it over and done with. Within a minutes they return*

Austria: Don't ever make me do that again!

Switzerland: Same…

Kira: Romano, walls cleaned now!

Romano: bastard…*walks away to the closet*

Kira: Prussia you're next!

Prussia: Yay! What does the awesome me have to do? Is it something awesome?

Kira: Not really, *hands him a shaving razor*

Prussia: And what do you expect me to do with this? *inspects shaving razor*

Kira: Shave your legs and armpits without shaving cream.

Everyone: *shivers*

Prussia: WHAT THAT'S GONNA KILL!

Kira: I know dude but a dares a dare. While you're shaving, America it's your turn. *throws a dress and pogo stick at him* You have to go to McDonalds on that pogo stick, while wearing that dress and get us food!

America: Fine! *puts dress on and bounces out the door*

Prussia: OW! That's my armpits done!

Kira: Okay, now for your legs. *shivers*

Prussia: Fuck that hurts!

Kira: *shivers* while you're doing that and America's getting us all food, Germany, Romano, kiss!

Spain and Italy: Wha?

Germany: No way, he's not even in here so I can't! *laughs*

Italy and Spain: Phew.

Kira: R~O~M~A~N~O get yo' smexy ass here naw!

Romano: What?

Kira: Kiss Germany!

Romano: N-no wa- *gets pushed into Germany forcing them to kiss*

Spain: *Pulls Romano away* mine.

Romano and Germany: *wipe mouth*

Kira: Now Italy and Liechtenstein have to kiss!

Germany: She's not here anymore. *smiles*

Kira: Did you kill her?

Germany: NO! I think she went with America to go help with the food.

Kira: Oh okay, so Spain and Belgium kiss.

Belgium: Okay. *crashes her lips with Spain's, pulls away quickly* Eww! That's not a good taste, you should really get some mouth wash!

Jennifer: What does the sexy mofo taste like?

Belgium: salt.

Romano: *blushes*

Belgium: Oh shit! I forgot you and Lovi just did it! *goes to clean mouth out*

Spain: heh.

Kira: Right? How could she forget that? You sounded like you were getting murdered, or was that your aim, to fuck him to death?

Romano: *glares*

Kira: Anyway… *gets out handcuffs* Hong Kong and Iceland, and Taiwan and Korea. *hands cuffs them*

Taiwan: How long do we stay like this for?

Kira: Till the end of the chapter. Sweden punch Denmark, or I shall punch you.

Sweden: *Quickly punches Denmark*

Kira: Denmark, do you like being punched?

Denmark: No.

Kira: Greece, Turkey is there sexual tension between you two?

Turkey: *glances over at a sleeping Greece* Nope, not really.

Greece: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kira: Canada, five things made in Canada. Make it quick too; I wanna get this round finished.

Canada: Okay, cars, newspapers, magazines, shoes and furniture.

Kira: Thanks, short and sweet just like you! Belarus you must smile!

Belarus: No way.

Prussia: Ow mother fucker! *finished shaving legs* That hurt.

Everyone: *laughs*

Belarus: *smiles at Prussia, revealing the ugliest smile ever*

Everyone: Eww! It's a monster!

Kira: No guys, it's just Belarus, but I see how you can mistaken her for a monster.

Belarus: *growls*

Hungary: I don't have a favourite Yaoi pairing!

Kira: How did you know what I was going to ask?

Hungary: I saw the letter

Kira: O.o Netherlands why do you hate Spain?

Netherlands: Because we fought hard to get independence from Spain, but no!

Spain: Fuck you dick wad!

Netherlands: *snarls*

Kira: Okay, Egypt say the funniest word you can think of.

Egypt: Flupperdoodle, I don't know?

Kira: Weird…

America: *returns with everyone's food* the hero has returned!

Everyone: Down with America!

**Sorry if that last bit seems rushed, I just really wanted to get it done and now I think it's a bit too long, oh well. Send in your dares!**


	4. Round three

Kira: ROUND THREE!

Hetalia: *sighs*

Jennifer: Yay!

Kira: I need the letters! Hmmm… *scans the Hetalia crew* Lovi~

Romano: What?

Kira: Letters!

Italy: Ve~ he won't do it. I'll get them. *runs off*

Kira: Okay?

Italy: *returns, with letters. Hands them to Kira*

Kira: Thanks, okay the first one's from: Yaoi angel16 and it says:

**Prussia go makeout with Canada. America can either french england or get groped by France. France has to were a sign that says pedo on it. Iceland sit on Denmarks lap for the rest of the chapter. Finland call Sweden your husband. Russia kiss your sisters on the cheak. Spain make Lovi blush. Korea makeout with Hong Kong. Turky kiss the Greak. Italy make Germany blush. Hungry USUK or UKUS. **

Ooohh, goodie!

England: You honestly are such a creepy twit.

Kira: Shut it eyebrows! *glares*

England: *glares*

Kira: Anyway, our newly shaven Prussia has to go make out with Canada!

Canada: *blushes* what?

Prussia: *pulls a weird face*

France: Oooh.

America: Kinky! You better not hurt my little brother though.

Prussia: How would I hurt him, all I'm doing is kissing him?

Canada: *blush intensifies*

France: Canada, I would be happy to fill in for you, if you wish?

Prussia: Hell no! You're not good enough for the awesome me. Kesesesesese.

Spain: Did I ever tell you how creepy you're laugh is Gil?

Prussia: It's not creepy, it's just awesome.

Hungary: Carry on and I'll get my saucepan out!

Prussia: *shivers*

Austria: That's my fair lady. *pulls Hungary close*

Hungary: I'm watching you.

Kira: Okaaayy? So get to smoochin' already.

Canada: B-but…I-I…n-no-

Kira: Kiss already…jeez.

Prussia: *pulls Canada into a heated kiss full of passion.*

Canada: Mmngh!~

Prussia: *smirks*

Jennifer: *takes out camera, starts filming*

France: We should do this more often…don't you agree?

Everyone: *shivers*

Kira: You're such a creep did you know that?

France: Tu es tellement belle, saviez-vous que?

Kira: Okay, I don't have a fucking clue what you just said, but when I find out I will rip you're balls off!

France: *shivers*

Prussia: *begins groping Canada*

America: Bastard… *grits teeth*

Jennifer: Hot damn!

Kira: Pervs…

Canada: Mmmngh…Prussia.

Prussia: *continues groping*

Romano: Get a room you sick bastards! *rolls eyes*

Germany: Ja, ja. Like you can talk. You were fucking Spain in the last round

Spain: Actually it was the other way around.

Romano: *blushes*

Jennifer: *nose is pouring with blood*

Kira: Okay you can stop now, if you continue you're going to kill my co-host.

Prussia and Canada: *pull away from each other*

Canada: *blushes*

Prussia: That was hot.

America: German bastard.

Prussia: Shut it Fatass, you're just jealous because you're not as awesome as me.

Kira: Calm down! Right America french kiss Iggy or be groped by France, you're choice?

France: *licks lips*

America: I wanna kiss Iggy!

England: *blushes*

Kira: Then kiss him.

France: *sulks*

America: with pleasure.

Jennifer: *video camera suddenly pops out again*

England: I do not want to kiss this twit!

Kira: Tough!

England: refuse.

Kira: Eugh fine. America you're getting groped by France.

America: Arghh! No way!

Kira: Well it's either France touching you're dick, or you kissing a dead person.

America: Iggy's not dead

Kira: I know, but since he won't kiss you back, it'll be like kissing a sloppy, dead person. *gags*

America: Fine…

France: *licks lips, seductively. Begins to grope America*

America: Mmmgh…mmmnn… just so you...mm…k-know I don't…like this.

Jennifer: Yeah you do!

Italy: Germany, why is big brother France touching big brother America?

Germany: You wouldn't understand.

Italy: V-ve?~

Romano: Oh shut it Feli!

Italy: *sobs*

France: You like that?

America: Mmnghhh…n-n-no! Mm

Kira: Okay stop! We don't want a white puddle of the floor, or in America's pants.

Everyone: True

Kira: France you know have to wear a sign that says pedo on it, for the rest of this round.

France: I am not a pedo… I just like love-making!

Romano: So that's you're new name for it…

France: Name for what, Lovi?

Romano: Rape. And don't call me Lovi!

Spain: Shh Lovi…

Romano: Oh fuck you!

Kira: Anyway, Italy go draw a sign or something.

Italy: Ve~ I will~ *runs off*

Kira: While we wait for the little cutie pie to return, Iceland you have to sit in Denmark's lap for the rest of the chapter.

Iceland: *looks horrified*

Kira: Heh.

Denmark: *blushes*

Kira: Oh c'mon, it's not that hard Spain and Romano did it!

Iceland: Yeah and you saw what happened!

Romano: *blushes*

Spain: Aww you look like a little tomato…mi tomate.

Romano: *face turns crimson*

Jennifer: Naww cute!

Kira: Yeah, yeah wonderful. Now get back to the sitting in lap shit! Kinky. *winks*

Italy: *rushes back, with a massive sign saying 'pedo' on it. The sign is decorated with red and pink roses, along with a few love hearts* Here you go big brother France, ve~ hope you like it.

France: Merci Feli.

Italy: Ve~

Kira: *gets impatient* Iceland fucking sit in Denmark's lap right now!

Iceland: Fine!

Denmark: *blushes*

France: *puts the sign on*

Jennifer: Kinky!

Kira: Cool it Jen.

Iceland: *hops into Denmark's lap, cautiously*

Denmark: *sighs*

Kira: At last…right Finland you gotta call Sweden you're husband…heh

Finland: Wha?

Sweden: Wha?

Kira: Do it, or I shall beat you both to a fucking pulp!

Sweden: I would get it over with if I were you.

Finland: H-hello…*starts to get agitated* h-hus…h-husband. *pulls a random clump of hair out*

Kira: Dude! Chillax!

Jennifer: *giggles*

Iceland: This is very awkward.

Kira: you think sitting in someone's lap is awkward, but delivering presents to strange children is normal? Weird…

Iceland: *glares*

Kira: *flips Iceland off* Onto the next dare…Russia kiss you're sisters on the cheek.

Russia: What!? NO WAY!

Belarus: *pats cheek* c'mon bruder.

Ukraine: Huh? What's that supposed to mean bruder? *tears up*

Russia: Nothing, I'll kiss you on the cheek. Not her.

Belarus: Bruder when were married, you'll always kiss me.

Russia: Married!?

Belarus: Yes bruder.

Kira: Haha! Just kiss 'em, get it over with. 'bruder'

Russia: *snalrs* Nope!

Kira: *holds up fist*

Belarus: Stay away! *snalrs*

Kira: Fuck you, you crazy bitch!

Russia: Fine I'll just do it before you kill one another. *kiss Ukraine*

Ukraine: *smiles, kisses him back on the cheek*

Russia: kolkolkol…*swallows, hard* Belarus, come here then. *swallows again*

Belarus: *Scoots over to Russia*

Russia: *plants a small kiss on her cheek*

Kira: See that wasn't so hard was it.

Russia: Yes! She's *whispers* creepy!

France: I really don't like wearing this sign.

Kira: Tough shit bitch! Spain you're go, make Romano blush!

Spain: Easy!

Romano: Shut up tomato bastard.

Spain: *in a seductive tone, whispers into Romano's ear* cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a follarte tan duro que usted no será capaz de caminar más.

Romano: *flushes bright red* Antonio, voglio che tu così male.

Spain: Aww you look like a tomato.

Kira: Wait what did you say to him? And what was his reply?

Romano: Filthy bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you!

Spain: You just said you wanted me, right after I said I would fuck you so hard, that you won't be able to walk.

Kira: *nosebleed*

France: May I join you *winks*

Romano: NO! And he isn't going to fuck me!

Spain: No I'm not, unless you want it, my love.

Romano: *boner* I do, I want it so bad…

Kira: Woah, you did it again!

Romano: *blushes* bastards…

Italy: Hey Germany?

Germany: Ja?

Italy: Do you remember when you did that to me, ve~ I couldn't walk for three whole days. It was fun though!

Germany: *clasps hand over Italy's mouth, blushing* Feli, shut you're pasta whole!

Italy :*nods*

Germany: *continues to blush*

Kira: Well Italy's done his dare.

America: No he hasn't?

Kira: Yeah he has, on the letter the reviewer said they wanted Italy to make Germany blush, I just didn't announce it.

America: Oh

Kira: Hungary USUK or UKUS?

Hungary: As in Yaoi?

Kira: Yepp

Hungary: Neither, but if I really had to pick than I guess it would have to be…UKUS. I much prefer GerIta though.

Italy: Ve~ Thank you!

Germany: Ja, ja thanks.

Romano: Huh? What about me and the tomato bastard though, were great together right. *pulls Spain close*

Spain: Huh?

Hungary: Yeah, I guess. But you're only doing that because everyone likes Feliciano better than you.

Romano and Hungary: *exchange glares*

Kira: You guys are so weird!

Jennifer: true dat!

Kira: So are you. Anyways back to dares, Turkey kiss Greece.

Greece: I wish I was a cat. Cats don't have to kiss random masked figures.

Kira: Okay?

Turkey: Do I have to kiss the cat wannabee?

Kira: Let me think about that…YES!

Greece: Purr

Japan: I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're wasting time Turkey-san, just get to kissing Greece-san already?

Turkey: Fine, come here you freaky cat-man.

Greece: Purr *licks hand*

Turkey: *pulls Greece closer to him and gives him a small peck on the lips.*

Kira: That wasn't even a good kiss!

Turkey: You try kissing a dude covered in his own drool from sleeping, and cat milk?

Kira: I think I'll pass.

Turkey: Exactly

Greece: Meow *falls asleep* ZzZzZzZz

Kira: Right, 'cause that's normal…anyway Korea french kiss Hong Kong!

Korea: Okay! *pulls Hong Kong towards him, tongue reselling him.*

Hong Kong: Mm

Korea: *starts feeling Hong Kong's ass*

Hong Kong: Umfph.

Jennifer: *starts to record*

Kira: Jennifer did you know that you and France have so much in common?

Jennifer: Yeah, maybe we should date!

France: I would be happy to mon cher, please accompany me upstairs. *winks*

Jennifer: Okay! *both walk upstairs*

Kira: Oh god! The French fuckface is going to molester my best friend.

England: I do believe the stupid girl obliged to it.

Kira: He could be raping her right now, poor Jen

America: Dude, she totally agreed to it!

Romano: Stupid bitch…

China: When do they stop, sucking each others faces, aru?

Kira: Poor, sweet Jennifer.

Prussia: *Shakes Kira* Wakey, wakey. When do Korea and Hong Kong stop?

Kira: Oh, now.

Korea: *pulls away from Hong Kong slowly* Mmhh…we should do that again sometime.

Hong Kong: *blushes*

Italy: *hands Kira the next letter* Ve~ here you go!

Kira: *looks puzzled* What's this sweetie?

Italy: Ve~ It's the next letter.

Kira: Oh yes, the game aha. Okay the next letters from Bobby-The-Awesome-Angel and it says:

**YAY! Romano you are to cute and so is Italy.**

**Prussia can i have a hug? please? And i dare you to call someone *cough*Canada*cough* Awesomer than you.**

** England must have "fun" with America and France.**

** Japan i dare you to be china's personal servant.**

** I dare China to make out with Russia.**

** Russia do you have a spare scarf i could have?**

** And i dare all to listen to the stereotype song!**

** Thank you and have a horrible day!**

You know the drill, Prussia hug Bobby.

Prussia: How?

Kira: *snaps fingers, Bobby appears* By wrapping you're arms arou-

Prussia: I know, I know! *Hugs Bobby*

Bobby: *screams* Thank you so much!

Kira: Yeah, yeah you're welcome byeee!

Bobby: Bye *Bobby disappears*

Kira: Now Prussia, you have to say someone is awesomer than you.

Prussia: Wha? No!

Kira: Tell Canada he's more awesome than you!

Prussia: Oh, Mattvey is very awesome indeed but not as awesome as me.

Kira: Boy, you sure are modest *rolls eyes* do it or I'll kill the bird!

Prussia: *gasps* No! Not Gilbird.

Kira: Then do it.

Prussia: Mattvey, y-you're m-more…awe-aweso-awesome t-than…me.

Canada: Thank you Gilbert!

Prussia: Yeah…

Kira: That means I can spare Gilbird's life…for this round. *laughs devilishly*

Prussia: *growls*

Kira: Heh. Okay, Russia do you have a spare scarf, that Bobby may have?

Russia: Yes, well no. I mean yes I have a spare scarf, but not for Bobby. Sorry kolkolkol.

Kira: Sorry Bobby, the creep has no scarf for you. Anyway Russia you have a dare, make out with China.

China: Oh no, aru.

Kira: Oh yes, 'aru'.

Japan: *scowls*

Kira: Sup Japan?

Japan: Oh erm…nothing K-Kira-san.

Kira: Yeaahhh….I don't believe a word of that. China, Russia get yo' smexy asses up here!

*Both Russia and China walk into the centre of the circle and begin make-out. It's not long before it starts to get heated.*

Japan: How long do they have to do this for?

Kira: Another 30 seconds why?

Japan: *through his teeth* No r-reason.

Kira: Yo' is just wel jel innit!

Japan: Kira?

Kira: Japan?

Japan: Why are you talking like that?

Kira: It's fun.

Japan: Oh

China: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kira: Dude, that's a long 'mm'. But you can stop now!

Russia: *pulls away, with a gigantic grin on his pale face* I could get used to this.

China: *blushes* Yes, well I couldn't, aru.

Japan: *sigh of relief*

Kira: Well, that was weird…England, have 'fun' with America and France.

England: What do you mean by 'fun'?

Kira: Oh Iggy, you're so cute at times. But as in have a threesome? I think? But France isn't here so it'll just be you and America.

England: What? That's preposterous!

Kira: No it's not, just fuck America already! We all know you wanna!

England: *blushes* I do n-not

Kira: Yeah, yeah.

England: Okay fine! I'm as gay as a rainbow, and I wanna fuck America so bad right now! That's why I have a massive, raging boner!

America: What?

England: *blushes* You heard me, Alfred.

America: You're right I did. And if you want me so badly, then fuck me already.

Kira: Hot!

England: Really?

America: Yeah.

Kira: *Starts wafting a piece of card in front of face.* You gotta do it in front of us though.

America and England: Deal. *start, heatedly, making out and ripping each other's clothes off*

Italy: Ve~ That's just like me and you, Germany.

Germany: *clasps hand over Italy's mouth, once again*

*Both England and America are fully naked now*

England: *gets down on his hands and knees, and begins to suck America off*

America: Mmm, more!

England: As you wish, master.

America: *moans* Ahhhh, so hot! Faster! *laces his fingers in England's dirty blonde hair.*

Kira: *Starts filming* *mutters* Porno.

America: Ah! I'm close.

England: *sucks harder and faster with each moan*

America: *throws head back in a euphoric state* Mmmm! Arthur!

England: *swallows the contents of everything that just entered his mouth, and even licked the rest from the tip of America's member*

Kira: Okay just stop it already! A blowjob is enough; I'm going to die of blood loss if you carry on! *wipes blood from face*

England: *blushes, madly*

America and England: *pull their clothes back on in a flash*

America: *whispers in England's ear* Thank you Arthur.

England: *face turns a deep cherry colour* No p-problem.

Kira: Japan you have to be China's personal servent. Ooohh, kinky~

Romano: You're so dirty

Kira: C'mon Lovi~ You know you like it really. *winks*

Romano: *flips Kira off*

Japan: Anyway my dare. I have to be his personal assistant you say? *taps chin*

Kira: Got it in one.

Japan: Yes!

China: It won't be dirty though, I don't 'roll' that way.

Japan: *sigh of disappointment*

China: Although I could change my mind. *winks*

Japan: *gains an unmistakable boner*

Russia: Kolkolkol.

Kira: Creeeeepppyyy! Okay, one more dare from this reviewer you all have to listen to the stereo type song!

Everyone: NO!

Kira: *Click play on the radio and then Stereotype song begins to play*

Spain: I hate this song!

Romano: Ugh! I hate it, almost as much as I hate the potato bastard.

Italy: Ve~ Hate's a strong word.

Germany: I'll beat the crap out of whoever made this.

America: True dat bro'

England: As will I.

China: *spanks Japan*

Japan: *moans*

Kira: *laughs!*

*the stereotype song finishes and everyone lets out a sigh of relief*

Prussia: I'm glad that's over.

England: As am I.

Russia: Kolkolkol…I think we all are.

Italy: *hands Kira the next letter*

Kira: Thank you honey, this letters from Crazy Awesome Nek again! Yay! I like her she's cool!

America: So do I.

Kira: America what's you're deal?

America: My deal?

Kira: Yeah, is it dudes? Chicks? Hermaphrodites?

America: I'm not sure, but I really like Crazy, she's so nice, and pretty, that's why we're going on a date.

England: *eyes fill up*

America: But I love England as a friend, I don't have romantic feelings for him, there just lustful feelings.

Kira: Ah, I see. Well anyway, Crazy says:

**Yum! I'm back You know the drill!**

** America/Canada/England/France/Prussia: My favorite men ... Sing "Little Things by One Direction! (America: Zayn; Canada: Niall; England: Louie; France: Harry; Prussia: Liam) I shall be in attendance!**

** America: I shall snuggle you for the rest of the chapter! And don't forget our date *snuggles***

** Japan: You are now a cat! What are your feelings on that?**

** Greece: Stay awake! If you don't, you must kiss Turkey! For 3 minutes! XD**

** Korea: *rage face* That's not a kiss! Let me demonstrate! *makes out with America* THAT was a kiss! Now do that with Hong Kong for 5 minutes!**

** Russia: Hug Belarus! She's just lonely ...**

** Belarus: Be a happy horse.**

** See ya! *poofs out***

America: Yay! Snuggling!

Kira: Aww cute, guess that means I have to bring her back! *snaps fingers and Crazy appears again*

Crazy: Hey everyone! *runs towards America and snuggles him*

America: *blushes, and snuggles back*

Kira: Awww, anyway America, Canada, England, France, Prussia, you're singing one directions little things. America you're Zayn.

America: Sick dude! *snuggles Crazy some more*

Kira: Canada you're Naill.

Canada: Okay.

Kira: Prussia you're liam.

Prussia: Awesome.

Kira: England is Louis.

England: Yes!

Kira: France you're Harry, wait where is France.

Romano: Upstairs with you're so called co-host

Kira: Eugh, Crazy who else would you like to do it?

Crazy: Erm…I don't know? Russia?

Kira: Yeah okay, Russia you're harry okay?

Russia: Okay.

*music begins to play as the five start singing*

America: Your hand fits in mine. Like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind. It was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks. And it all makes sense to me.

Crazy: You're a beautiful singer! *kisses America, lovingly, on the lips*

America: *blushes*

Prussia: I know you've never loved. The crinkles by your eyes. When you smile. You've never loved. Your stomach or your thighs, The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine. But I'll love them endlessly

All five: I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if I do. It's you. Oh, it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you. And all these little things.

England: You can't go to bed without a cup of tea. And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep. Though it makes no sense to me.

Russia: I know you've never loved. The sound of your voice on tape. You never want, to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans. But you're perfect to me.

All five: I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if it's true, It's you, It's you they add up to. I'm in love with you. And all these little things.

Canada: You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to. If I let you know I'm here for you. Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

Russia: And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth 'Cause it's you, Oh, it's you, It's you they add up to, And I'm in love with you. And all these little things.

All five: I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if it's true, It's you, It's you they add up to. I'm in love with you. And all your little things.

*Music ends and the five boys stop singing*

Kira: Wipes a tear from her eyes* That was beautiful.

Belarus: Well done bruder.

Everyone: *claps*

Kira: Okay, the next one's a truth I think. Well anyway, Japan you are now a cat what are you're thoughts?

Everyone: *sniggers*

Greece: I envy you.

Japan: That I'm a flea ridden animal and I want to be put down, Kira-san.

Kira: Oh, how thoughtful…Greece you have to stay awake for the rest of this chapter or else you have to kiss Turkey for three minutes!

Greece: Eugh, fine.

Kira: Heh.

Jennifer: *comes running down the stairs with crazy sex hair, and a man's t-shirt on* Hey guys, me and Francis just had some rockin' sex! Now I'm moving to France, so cyaaaa!

Kira: Bye?

Jennifer: *walks out, with a loud slam to the door*

France: *walks in* Bonjour.

Kira: Aren't you going with her?

France: No, she wanted to go alone.

Kira: Oh, but shit this means I need a knew co-host! Crazy, how would you like it if you were my new co-host since she left me. Considering I liked you better than her from the start anyway?

Crazy: Hmmm…thanks for the offer, I'll get back to you on a review.

Kira: Deal! Anyway Russia hug Belarus!

Russia: No uh!

Kira: Yeah uh!

Belarus: Do it bruder!

Russia: NO!

Belarus: *pulls out a random knife*

Russia: Arghh! *Jumps into Belarus' arms* Shit I'm hugging you! *quickly jumps out of her grasp*

Belarus: When we're married, we'll hug and kiss, and make love all the time, bruder.

Russia: HELP!

Kira: Cool ya' jets Russia! Korea, Crazy's not happy with you, are you Crazy?

Crazy: No I'm not asswipe! You call that a kiss from the last round? This is a kiss! *grabs hold of America and passionately kisses him for several minutes*

America: *pulls away* man you're hot!

Crazy: *blushes* Yeah so, um, anyway that's a real kiss!

Kira: Bravo America…you sure have found a good women! I'm happy for ya'!

America: Thanks!

Romano: So you congratulate them, but not any of us?

Kira: Romano, you treat Spain like shit. Italy and Germany are adorable, and Prussia and Canada should get together. You happy now blushing bastard?

Romano: Fuck you!

Kira: Thought so!

Spain: Shhh, calm down Lovi~

Kira: *smirks* So Korea get smooching with Hong Kong again!

Korea and Hong Kong: Glad to. *both nations begin kissing again, more passionately than the last. Feeling each other up, fiercely.*

Kira and Crazy: One more minute! *they both exchange happy smiles*

Korea: *begins groping Hong Kong*

Hong Kong: Mmm…umphf

Kira: Time's up biotches!

Crazy: Ya can stop da' face suckin' now bitches!

America: *snuggles Crazy some more*

Kira: *takes a picture of America and Crazy, snuggling* Okay, the last thing for this chapter is, Belarus be a happy horse!

Belarus: No.

Kira: Yes.

Belarus: NO.

Kira: YES.

Belarus: *pulls out a knife*

Kira: You don't have too!

Romano: She's shit scary!

Kira: I know!

**So that was round three. I know there are more truths and more dares, but I didn't want this chapter to be super long, so I'll make a shorter, separate chapter for the other reviews! :') **

**Send in your truths and dares biotcess!**


	5. Round four

Italy: Ve~ there were more letters for the last round why didn't we use them?~

Kira: Because I didn't want it to be long, I'm going to carry on now.

Italy: Ve~ Yay!

Kira: You little cutie!

Italy: I know

Germany: *grumbles*

Romano: So is Jennifer coming back?

Kira: Nopee, Crazy's our new co-host!

Crazy: *waves*

America: *snuggles*

Crazy: *snuggles back*

Romano: Oh

Kira: Yeah, oh, where's my lovely assistant I was just talkin' to him. I~T~A~L~Y~?

Italy: Ve~

Kira: Letters darling.

Italy: *runs off*

England: Oh dear…

Kira: Sup eyebrows?

England: I'm worried about what they're going to make us do this time.

Kira: Haha! You liked last round, so did America remember…

England and America: *blushes*

Crazy: I remember, that was all kinds of hot! Hell, it was on a new level of hotness!

Kira: I know right?

Crazy and Kira: *high fives*

Italy: *returns and hands Kira the letters*

Kira: Thanks pumpkin *kisses Italy on the cheek*

Italy: *smiles cutely*

Kira: Okay the first letters from: KennyxButtersKawii again and it says:

**Ok Romano kiss your brother Italy no objection, France french kiss Canada and then go to the closet and do what you do best in bed, and finally Russia forcefully kiss Prussia with tongue and as you say "Become One"!**

**That's all oh and I still love you Italy please forgive me for making you kiss your brother. Wait for me ok I will get you way from Germany somehow...I just need to find a way that won't end up me either getting hurt or killed. :T**

Incest! *creep smile* or should I say twincest! *glances over towards Italy and Romano*

Romano: No! You fucking bastard, don't make me do something sick and twisted. What is it with you and damn reviewers and their creepy dares? I am not fucking my brother!

Italy: Ve~ I'm not that bad! But I'm not doing it either.

Kira: Chillax bitches, you just have to kiss.

Romano: Nope!

Italy: Ve~ Okay, a peck?

Romano: Don't you dare!

Kira: Well the dare doesn't exactly state so I'll decide…*thinks*…*thinks some more*…FRENCH!

Romano: NO! You truly are a sick, twisted bitch!

Italy: I don't wanna. *sobs*

Kira: Tough! Now kiss. Or do I have to go all Belarus on yo' sorry asses?

Romano and Italy: We'll do it! *both gulp*

Kira: *takes out video camera* Ouuft…my two favourite Italian's making out! It's a dream come true.

Romano: *snarls*

Kira: Snarl all you want Romano, you're still gonna have to do it.

Romano: Fine…Come here Feli

Italy: *gulps*

Germany: *glares*

Spain: *glares

Kira: Fuck sake, just do it already! It's not hard, all you have to do is open you're mouths and wiggle yo' tongue's a little!

Romano: You make it sound so disturbing

Kira: I know

Romano: Then why d-

Kira: Excuse me; you don't appear to be kissing yet. If you don't do it within the next five seconds I shall beat the living crap out of you, then glomp you're brother!

Italy: Ve~ Fine

Romano: *pulls Italy close and begins to kiss him.*

Germany: *nudges Spain* This is actually pretty hot, don't you agree? *blushes*

Spain: Mmm…yes!

England: How can you be enjoying this, even in the slightest? Can't you see how uncomfortable they look?

Germany: Ja, ja.

Spain: Sorry

Japan: How much longer do they have to do this for Kira-san?

Kira: Until I don't think it's hot anymore *nosebleeds*

Japan: Which is?

Kira: Abooouuuuttt…now! Stop da face suckin' you crazy mofo's!

Romano: *runs to the bathroom to wash his mouth out*

Kira: Hahaha, that was so hot! Anyway, France you have to french kiss Canada, then go to the closet with him and do what you do best in bed with him. Eugh! I feel sorry for you Canada!

Canada: …

France: Oooh honhonhon.

Spain: Creeeppyy

Kira: I know! And France please don't pound him into the wall or something.

France: I'll try not to.

Canada: *blushes*

France: *pulls Canada into a very, sloppy, passionate and heated kiss*

Canada: *tries to break free from France's grasp…but fails*

France and Canada: *now having a tongue battle for dominance. Naturally, France wins.*

France: *lifts Canada up and takes him to the closet*

Italy: Ve~ Looks like they're getting on great! So what now?

Kira: Yes they seem to be and well we do some more dares until they finish with their…whatever that is.

Italy: Ve~ Okay~

Kira: Russia, Prussia we need you for this dare! *giggles*

America: *whispers things into Crazy's ear*

Crazy: *blushes. Then kisses America*

Kira: Okaayy? Cutee! Anyway, Prussia, Russia get yo' creepy asses up here!

Russia: Yes?

Prussia: What do you want the awesome me to do?

Kira: One you are not awesome and two…you must kiss…with tongues!

Russia and Prussia: *shrugs and begins to kiss one another*

Kira: Woah dude, that was quick I thought it would take some convincing.

Hungary: Okay now this is hot! *wipes blood away from her nose*

Romano: You're such a creep you know that? Plus you're mood swings scare the living shit out of me.

Hungary: Oh Italy Romano, dear, there is so much you don't know about me.

Romano: And I don't think I want to know either.

Hungary: You sure?

Romano: Sweet Jesus am I sure!

Russia: *pulls away* Now will you become one with the mother Russia?

Prussia: Fuck you asswipe! I am the awesome Prussia, I will not become one with YOU!

Russia: Yeah you're that awesome that you're not even a nation anymore…kolkolkol

Kira: Okay oh yeah I almost forgot. Italy do you forgive KennyxButtersKawii for making you kiss your brother?

Italy: Ve~ Of course! It wasn't that bad!~

Romano: *blushes* YOU SICK BASTARD I'M YOUR BROTHER!

Italy: *sobs*

Germany: *cuddles Italy*

Kira: Okayy…next letter! Hmmm…Latvia go get me the next letter!

Latvia: *cries* Please don't kill me.

Kira: Aww, sweetie, I won't kill you! *smiles, then hugs Latvia*

Latvia: *walks away…then soon returns with a new letter, then hands it to Kira*

Kira: Thanks cutie

Latvia: *blushes*

Kira: The next letter is from Rosie (guest) and she says:

**I love It!**

**America I dare you and Canada to have sex in front of everyone!**

**Spain I dare you and Romano to kiss!**

**Prussia say you're not awesome**

**Also can I hug Italy? He's so cute!**

No you cannot hug Italy, he's mine *growls* No he's not really…but I really can't be assed to get you to come down just to hug that crazy mofo', sowwiieee. So then, Spain and Romano, you must kiss again.

Romano: I am not kissing that tomato bast- *gets cut off by Spain's kissing.*

Spain: *wraps his arms around Romano's waist*

Romano: *eases into the kiss and wraps his arms around Spain's neck*

Kira: *takes out video camera* seriously dudes, your so fucking hot!

Spain: *pulls away* Aww silly, Lovi.

Romano: *blushes* Bastard…

Italy: Aww, Lovi, that was so cute! Right Luddy?~

Ludwig: Ja,ja, adorable.

Italy: *kisses Germany on the cheek*

Germany: *blushes*

Kira: Prussia, you have to say you're not awesome! *Rubs hands together with glee* Goodie…

Prussia: I am sorry, but it is impossible for the awesome me to deny that I'm awesome, so suck it losers!

Kira: Oh is that so? H~U~N~G~A~R~Y

Hungary: Yes?

Kira: Please hit Prussia with your saucepan?

Hungary: *licks lips* With pleasure!

Prussia: No! No! Okay, okay, okay! I'm not awesome!

Kira: Haha! I knew it! Hungary, there's no need to hit him anymore.

Hungary: Damn…

Kira: Ooohh! This is the best bit! America's gonna have some more sex! Yay!

America: Wha?

England: *Smiles* Who with? *sounds too eager*

Kira: CANADA!

Canada: No! He's my b-brother, I can't

America: No way, dude.

Kira: Do it, or else I'll go all Belarus on yo' sorry asses! You don't want that to happen do you?

America and Canada: *shakes head, sheepishly*

England: *mumbles* It would be Canada wouldn't it…damn twits.

Kira: Yes it would be, you damn twit

England: You, what?

Kira: Oh yes, Arthur, I heard it.

England: Bloody git *blushes*

America: I don't wanna

Crazy: It's okay, I'll let you!

America: It wasn't you I was worried about…I just don't want to have sex with my brother!

Crazy: Oh

Canada: And you t-think I want to? Because that's where y-your wrong

America: Dude, I didn't say that.

Kira: Oh, B~E~L~A~R~U~S?

Belarus: Yes?

Kira: Get out your knife and threaten these bitches till they fuck?

Belarus: Ok

Hungary: Wait…I head fuck, who's fucking?

Japan: America-san and Canada-san

Hungary: Ooooh!~ *smirks, devilishly.* *nosebleed*

Belarus: *approaches America and Canada, knife in hand*

America: GAH! Dude, we'll do it!

Canada: Y-yeah, just don't kill u-us!

Kira: Yay! *pulls Belarus away*

Belarus: *huffs*

Kira: Let the smexin' begin!

America: *gulps, then begins to pull of Canada's shirt*

Canada: *blushes*

Kira: Not like that! You asswipes! You have to rip each other clothes off and kiss and shit like that!

America: Fine! *kisses Canada's jaw line, and neck, giving it slight sucks occasionally.*

Canada: Mmngh~ St-stop, th-this w-wrong…mmghghh

America: *rips of Canada's shirt and stats to kiss down his chest, giving it the occasional pinch*

Canada: n-no…mm

America: *pulls down zipper with his teeth, then swiftly rips down Canada's pants*

Canada: *blushes*

America: *starts to take off his own clothes. Once they are off, he lays Canada down on the floor*

Hungary: *faints from blood loss*

Kira: Well that's Hungary down, and they haven't even started yet!

America: *places his finger in at Canada's entrance*

Canada: *gasps* St-stop

America: *enters in another finger* *whispers* I'm trying to get this done quickly, please tell me I don't need to add another finger?

Canada: n-no

America: Good. *pulls fingers out and positions himself.*

Kira: *Takes video*

America: *thrusts into Canada*

Canada: SON OF A BITCH! *Yelps*

America: *keeps thrusting*

Canada: *his screams off pain, soon turn into moans of pleasure*

*After a few more minutes America and Canada both came, Kira posted a video of them onto YouTube and Hungary finally recovered.*

**So that was kind of like round three part two, but I'll just call it round four!:') **

**The next chapter should be uploaded in a couple of days. Send in your truths and dares.**


	6. Round five

Kira: *sings quietly to herself* don't speak; I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining, don't tell me 'cause it hurts.

Don't speak, I know what you're thinking, I don't need your reasons, don't tell me cause it hurts.

Everyone: *Stares at Kira*

Kira: What?

America: Dude, what was that?

Kira: Singing?

England: It sounded more like a cat drowning.

Kira: Shut it Iggy!

Italy: Ve~ Would you like the letters, big sis Kira?~

Kira: Aww, you cutie! And yes please, lil' bro Feli!~

Italy: *runs off.* *Returns shortly with the letters*

Kira: Thank you! So the first ones from Yaoiangel16 and they say:

**Iceland makeout with Denmark. Prussia go have 'fun' with Canada or eat peeps. Belarus sit in Russia's lap for the rest of the chapter (Russia can't protest). The Greak can't bring up cats or sleep for the rest of the chapter or he has to french Turky. France has to die his hair puke green. Latvia has to kiss sealand. Korea french Hong Kong. Italy sit in Germany's lap. Japan makeout with China. Sweden make Finland blush. Can I give Iggy a hug I feel bad he lost his uke.**

Woah, that's a lot!

Crazy: So, who's first?

Kira: Um…Iceland and Denmark.

Denmark: And?

Kira: Uh make-out.

Denmark and Iceland: *begin to french kiss one another*

Kira: DUDE! You could have at least put up a fight so then I could threaten to go all Belarus on your sorry asses!

Japan: I don't think anyone's listening Kira-San.

Kira: I know! No one ever listens to me; anyway, you have a punishment you Nordic bastards! Now you have to stop playing tonsil tennis and sit back down!

Denmark and Iceland: *sigh and pull away*

Kira: *sticks tongue out*

England: So childish

Kira: Yeah, well, maybe I like to be childish! Anyway, Greece, you can't mention cats or sleep for the rest of the chapter or else you have to smooch Turkey!

Greece: Sometimes I really wish I was a ca-

Kira: Uh, uh, uh! Do you want to lose the bet already?

Greece: No…

Kira: Then shhhh! Right, France you have to dye your hair green, puke green.

France: NO!

Kira: Oh, yes!

France: But I cannot, it's so manly and beautiful.

Kira: Seriously dude, don't use manly and beautiful in the same sentence. Plus it isn't anyway, so I shall get the hair dye.

Spain, Finland, Germany, Norway, Denmark and The Netherlands: *pin France down by a limb each*

France: Unhand me!

Kira: *returns with hair dye* Deary me, I never thought you, of all people, would want people to take there hands off you. Strange what a little bit of hair dye does to people. *squirts the dye onto France's hair and begins to rub it in*

France: Me lâcher maintenant, bande de bouffons.

Kira: Anyone know what he just said?

Everyone: *shakes head*

Kira: Okay, I guess this means I must continue!

Netherlands: Yo, Kira, you missed a spot.

Kira: Thank you, dear. Oh my, you are the manly man aren't you *swoons*

Netherlands: Thanks?

Kira: No problem, you hot piece of ass.

Netherlands: So you prefer me to the tomato muncher over there?

Kira: YES! No offence Spain, you are hot to, just not as hot.

Netherlands: You have good taste.

Kira: Tell me about it. *continues to rub in the hair dye*

France: Let go of me!

Kira: And we're done.

France: *runs off to find a mirror*

Kira: Please, please, please don't look in the mirrors you'll smash them, with you hideous looks!

France: *ignores Kira*

Kira: Anyways, Belarus you can sit in your *Belarusian accent* Bruder's lap for the rest of the chapter.

Belarus: *jumps into Russia's lap* Hello Bruder. By the way, that was an awful Belarusian accent.

Russia: *squirms* GET OFF!

Kira: Now, now Russia that is no way to treat a lady. Plus, I forgot to mention, you're not allowed to complain, so HA!

Russia: *grumps*

Belarus: *pulls Russia's arms around her*

Russia: *shivers*

Kira: HA! Right, onto the next dare, Sweden make Finland blush!

Sweden: I-I don't know how

Kira: It's easy! C'mon say something about Santa?

Sweden: Fine. Um… I've been a very naughty boy this year, does t-that mean I don't g-get anything off Sa-Santa this year? Sha-shame.

Finland: *blushes* Uh-uhh

Kira: See that wasn't so hard!

Sweden: It was awkward though!

Kira: Yeah, yeah big woop. Italy go sit in Germany's lap

Italy: Ve~ Okay! But why?~

Kira: It's you're dare

Italy: Ok!

Germany: *gulps then blushes*

Italy: *sits in Germany's lap*

Germany: *feel incredibly turned on and blushes*

Kira: Aww, I love GerIta, so cute! Awww! Latvia you have to kiss Sealand, aww, you cutiepie!

Latvia: *gulps*

Sealand: *blushes*

Kira: AWWW! Okay, okay, since you two are so cute, then Latvia you can just kiss him on the cheek okay?

Latvia: *shakes* O-o-okay

Sealand: *shivers*

Latvia: *turns to Sealand and presses a shaky kiss to Sealand's cheek*

Kira: N'awh, that was so cute. Prussia go have some kinky fun with Canada and, oooh, I'm gonna mix this up a bit! Whilst Japan and China make-out right next to you. You may go to the closet if you wish, I have a camera though, you're choice?

Prussia: The awesome me and Mattvey shall go to the closet.

Canada: O-okay

Kira: Okay, I'll still watch you through the camera though, and Japan, China you're going in there with them.

Japan: B-bu-

Kira: Shut it! Off you go!

Japan, China, Prussia and Canada: *walk into the closet*

Kira: Whilst there getting horny in there, we'll be normal, normal being: Korea french kiss Hong-Kong

Korea: Again? Ok!

Hong-Kong: *sighs*

Korea and Hong-Kong: *begin making out in front of everyone*

Kira: No offence, but it's not hot when you guys make out anymore, so I shall avert my eyes to my hidden camera

Prussia: *muffled* Okay Mattvey, you ready for my 5 meters?

China: *muffled* Oh dear lord, please have some respect for my needs!

Prussia: *muffled* Well you should have respect for mine and Mattvey's needs!

Canada: *muffled moan*

Kira: Looks like there having fun, oh and at last! You two bastards have finally finished sucking each other's faces! Yay! Oh yeah, I almost forgot, England come here, Yaoi angel16 wants to hug you!

England: Why?

Kira: Because you lost your uke *snaps fingers and Yaoi angel16 appears*

Angel: Oh my god, I'm actually here! Hello!

Everyone: hello!

Angel: *screams in happiness*

Kira: Haha! I did that when I first met them too. Anyway, Iggy's here, hug away.

Angel: *glomps England*

England: Ow! *hugs back*

Kira: Okay, sorry to break up the hugging, but it's been five minutes now, so bye Yaoi angel16!

Angel: Byee! *disappears*

Kira: *Opens next letter* Yay! It's from you Crazy!

Crazy: Oh yeah, I still send dares in because it's fun to watch these poor souls do things against their will.

Kira: It so is! *high fives Crazy*

America: That's my girl *snuggles*

Kira: Aww, okay so Crazy says:

**YES! I'd love to be a host! And I loved that little USUK moment there! It's my OTP, so I forgive America! :D Onto le dares!**

**Prussia: Just ask Canda the fuck out! Geez!**

**Canada: Speak up mofo'! You need to!**

**All Who Sang "Little Things": *wiping away tears* Seriously guys! I nearly cried! That was lovely, and for the record, Zayn is my fav in the band**

**America: Aww! Your so sweet!, you know that? *kisses***

**Korea: *smiles* I forgive you! Now admit that you only have K-Pop!**

**Kira: It's nice to know you like me that much! And Jennifer will be missed ...**

**Romano: Top Spain!**

**Italy: Top Germany!**

**England: I'll let you have a freebie with my boyfriend! I know you like him**

**France: *furrows brows* Dude, you just did a underaged girl! That's satchitory rape mister! YOUR GOING TO JAIL!**

**Japan: But, I'm part kitty! *tears up* How could you be so mean?!**

**Greece: You are now like me! High five! *holds hand up for high five***

**Turkey: ... I don't like you ...**

**Cuba: YOU BEAT UP CANADA THINKING HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! DIE MOFO'! *chases the sorry bastard***

**Alright guys! Let's move on!**

That's allot! So let's begin-

Prussia, Canada, Japan and China: *stumbles out of the closet with crazy sex hair*

Kira: Dude, it was just supposed to be Prussia and Canada smexin' it up, not a foursome! Oh well…oh shit I think we've killed Hungary!

Hungary: *passed out on the floor in a pool of her own blood*

Austria: She'll be okay, it always happens

Kira: Oh? Anyway Prussia, since your back, you have to ask Canada out.

Prussia: I can't

Kira: And why the fuck not!?

Prussia: Because I did in the closet

Kira: *sarcasm* Oh how romantic…and he said.

Canada: I said yes! *smiles*

Kira: Oh, okay? Korea, Crazy forgives you but you have to admit you only have k-pop

Korea: I don't though

Kira: Admit it or I'll release the hound!

Korea: I'm not scared of a dog

Kira: My 'hound' is not a dog

Korea: then what is 'it'

Kira: *points* Belarus

Korea: OK, OK! I only have k-pop please don't get her on me.

Belarus: *sharpens knife*

Russia: *shivers*

Crazy: Oh yeah, I have a few things to say! First: All who sand Little things, I nearly teared up! Plus Zayn is my favourite in the band. *kisses America* Secondly, Turkey I don't like you. Third, Japan you're so mean, I'm part Kitty! Fourth, Canada you need to speak up, you mofo'! Fifth, Greece you are like me, *high fives*. Sixth America you are so, so, so sweet! *kisses*. Seventh, Kira, It's nice to know you like me so much *smiles* Jennifer shall be missed. Eighth, France, dude, you just fucked an underage girl, off to jail with you! And finally, Cuba! YOU BEAT UP CANADA THINKING HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! DIE MOFO'! *Chases the sorry bastard*

Kira: Oh well…that's allot?

Crazy: *beats up Cuba*

Cuba: Thanks for that…it didn't hurt that much, but oh well.

Crazy: *Takes a very long, deep breath*

Kira: Okay? Italy please go top your very, sexy potato hunk of a boyfriend.

Italy: On his lap?~

Kira: Nope? You have to move Feli *facepalm*

Italy: Okay!

Kira: Ohhh! I know, Romano why don't you top Spain at the same time since that's your dare?

Romano: No!

Spain: Yes!

Romano: *goes red from rage and embarrassment* Bastards.

Germany: *blushes*

Kira: So get to the topping guys!

Romano: Fine!

Kira: *giggles*

Hungary: *twitches*

*Moans ripple through the air*

Kira: *turns around* Fuck! You could have told me when you started then I could have filmed it from the beginning!

Italy: Ve~

Germany: Fuck…

Romano: This is so awkward!

Spain: Lovi…more! Please...Ahh!~

Romano: Oh my god! Please shut up!

Spain: Mmmghh~ W-well…it-its k-kind of….ahhh… hard when y-your…d-dick is u-up my…mmm…ass. Agggh! Do that again please!

Romano: *blushes*

Hungary: Oh my! Do you have any tissues? I don't want to ruin the carpet?

Kira: Yeah over there! *points*

Germany: It-Italy, I'm…

Italy: M-me tooooo~

Spain: Fuck… *cums all over his and Romano's chests*

Romano: Great, thanks for that….*shortly after…he cums too*

Germany and Italy: Aghh! *finishes up*

Kira: *stops recording* Yay! That was hot! But of course, not as hot as The Netherlands!

Netherlands: *nods* Thanks

Kira: Ahhh…no pr-problem

Crazy: Oh yeah and another thing…England you may have a freebie with my boyfriend, I know you like him. *winks*

England: *blushes* N-no th-that's okay…*blush intensifies*

Crazy: You sure?

England: I'm sur-sure.

Crazy: Okay! *Kisses America*

Kira: Right? So anyway the next letter is from: Bobby-The-Awesome-Angel and she says:

**YAY I got a hug from the Awesome Prussia!...can I have a kiss too?**

**Belarus I dare you to creep on someone other than your brother.**

**Romano you act really mean to well everyone is there a reason behind your deep hatred or are you just a sad little tsandere?**

**Italy I dare you try to be mad at anything.**

**Sealand I dare you to kick France tell England he is a jerk and give me a hug.**

**and last but not least i dare all to watch the whole twilight series all five of them! In one sitting!**

**Later!**

Okayy so Prussia can she have a kiss off you?

Prussia: No, sorry. I am dating Mattvey now, so I cannot provide you with my awesome kisses.

Canada: *blushes*

Kira: You mean bastard…moving on, Belarus you have to creep on someone other than you're squished and uncomfortable brother.

Belarus: *sharpens knife* I do not creep on Bruder! I love him and he loves me, we shall marry one day!

Russia: *shivers*

Kira: *gulps* Okay.

Belarus: So Bobby! I will hunt you down with my trusty knife until you remove that dare!

Kira: Okay, you don't have to d-do it.

Belarus: Good *snuggles Russia*

Russia: *cringes*

Kira: Italy, you gotta be mad at anything.

Italy: Ve~ That's hard! I'm a naturally happy person!

Kira: I know sweetie, but just once, be mad at something

Italy: Can I be mad at pasta? Like the kind of pasta with the sauce I don't like?~

Kira: Yeah? *hands him mouldy pasta, with cabbage sauce*

Italy: HOW COULD YOU!? You stupid bowl of pasta! You're supposed to be yummy and scrumptious! Instead, you're just a bowl of shit, you awkward piece of crap! *takes a deep breath, then launches the pasta off the table*

Germany: *snuggles* That was so hot!

Kira: I know right?

Italy: *blushes*

Kira: So Romano?

Romano: What!

Kira: Romano you act really mean to well everyone is there a reason behind your deep hatred or are you just a sad little tsandere?

Romano: I guess I was just born that way. Oh yeah, and the only reason I'm horrible to people when they compare me to my brother, is because why do I ha-have to be the awful, ugly, mean one and he gets to be the sweet, loving, handsome other half of Italy? *sighs*

Spain: Oh, Lovi! You're perfect in my eyes *kisses*

Romano: *blushes*

Kira: Aww! Sealand kick France till he's angry, tell England he's a jerk and give Bobby a hug

Sealand: O-ok, England, y-y-y-y-y-y-you-you're a-a Je-Jerk. *shivers as tears form in his eyes*

England: Yeah, well you're an even bigger one!

Kira: Great comeback *giggles*

Sealand: *begins kicking France, lightly*

France: Stop that it's annoying! Stop it! NOW!

Sealand: *stops and hides in the corner*

Bobby: Woah where did I come from?

Kira: I brought you here, Sealand's in the corner.

Bobby: *runs over to Sealand and glomps him*

Sealand: Owwwiee!

Bobby: So, so cute!

Kira: Okay, you gotta go now, bye! *snaps fingers*

Bobby: By- *disappears*

Kira: Okay, time to turn Twilight on…while were all watching we'll do the dares from the last reviewer okay? *turns on Twilight*

Belgium: This film is so cute!

Japan: Kawaii

Netherland: It's so lame!

Prussia: It's nowhere near as awesome as me

Denmark: Pfftt

Italy: yay!~

Romano: Oh dear lord

Spain: I love this film

Netherland: You fag!

Kira: Okay, so the last letter is from Feliciana Beilschmidt and she says:

***nosebleeds* So hot I'm so sorry Italy please forgive me! *hug the italian* Ok now onto my dares! **

**Lithuania I dare you to kiss Russia and with toung please so yes that means French kiss for a whole 30 seconds!**

**Alright now America since you've been through so much I want to give you a present. *hands gift* I hope you like it England helped me pick it out! **

**Oh and Germany fuck Italy please I want more GerIta! *pouts***

Ooohhh, I like this one! Lithuania french kiss Russia!

Belarus: No!

Kira: You can sit back on his lap when there done

Belarus: Fine…but only once!

Lithuania: *gulps*

Russia: *stands up and begins to kiss Lithuania*

Lithuania: *hesitantly shuts his eyes, easing into the kiss*

Russia: *swirls his tongue around Lithuania's*

Lithuania: *moans into Russia's mouth*

Belarus: *Glares*

Ukraine: Calm down sister *pats Belarus' back*

Kira: 10 seconds left!

France: *takes photos*

Russia: *pulls away prematurely*

Lithuania: *blushes and sits back down, next to Latvia*

Belarus: *hops back down onto Russia*

Kira: Feliciana told me to give you this America *hands him the parcel*

America: Yay! Presents! *opens it and looks at it in horror* I'm a dude!

Prussia: What is it?

America: A kitty suit, with ears and a tail.

Kira: *laugh in hysterics!* Oh my, dear, I'm sure you'll look lovely in that! *sniggers*

Netherlands: Which faggy film are we on now?

Kira: *blushes* Three…

Netherlands: I'm too hot…

Kira: I know!

Netherlands: Can you turn the air conditioning on?

Kira: Or you just take your clothes off? That's a better idea.

Netherlands: Huh?

Kira: Your top…take it off

Netherlands: Good idea. *takes off top, revealing his amazing abs*

Kira: *faints*

Crazy: Okay, since Kira has fainted I'll take over for the last dare or so. Feliciana wants more GerIta, so have sex you guys.

Italy: Ve~ Okay!

Germany: *blushes* Okay. *starts to remove Italy's clothes and press kisses all over his body, _all over_*

Hungary: So hot…

Italy: *moans* Mmghh~

Germany: Gefällt dir das?

Italy: Sì doitsu! Mm! More please…faster.

Germany: *changes his angle and thrust harder and faster*

Italy: Ahh!

Germany: *pulls Italy's curl, automatically making Italy see white and lose it, soon after Germany follows inside Italy*

Hungary: Oh, my, I am going to watch that every night!

Crazy: Okay? See you next time! I'm sure Kira will be back as you're host when she recovers from The Netherlands hot chest! Byee!

**Send in your dares! Oh yeah and a big thanks to SonofLuffy! The help you gave me is much appreciated!**


	7. Round six part one

Kira: Don't worry your pretty little heads, I'm alive!

England: *rolls eyes* You only fainted.

Kira: Fuck you asswipe! Why can't you and Romano be more cheerful? You're so miserable and pissy…So, then the next letter! It's from Yaoi angel16 and they say:

**NO WAY! How did he make it the whole chapter. Well he has to french Turkey anyway. Denmark ask Iceland out already. Why is Sealand so ooc? France you yelled at sealand you are punished with a haircut from Belarus. Sealand sit in Latvia's lap for the rest of the chapter. Can I hug Belarus she is so awesome. Lastly Korea ask Hong Kong out.**

Okay, just to get it out there, Sealand's out of character because he is very sick! Right Sealand?

Sealand: *coughs* Y-yes…

Kira: Told you! *smiles* Denmark, Yaoi angel16 wants you to ask Iceland out. I personally, don't agree with you and Iceland being together, it pisses me off, I think you should be with Norway. But, whatever floats your boat I guess.

Norway: *scowls*

Iceland: But I'm dating Hong Kong, so he can't ask me out!

Hong Kong: Yeah!

Denmark: Yeah and I like Norge! *smiles cutely*

Norway: Don't push it!

Kira: So yeah, the casual Nordic love…gangbang? I don't know? Wait…Nordic gangbang, that would be so hot!

Hungary: I know right?

Romano: Sick!

Kira: No it's not sick! Anyways, Greece you MUST french kiss Turkey! *smirks devilishly*

Greece: If I was a cat I wouldn't have to do this…

Turkey: Quit going on about cats!

Romano: Oh shut it, princess jasmine!

Turkey: Why you little-

Kira: Just kiss already! *growls*

Turkey: Calm down.

Kira: I will once you've kissed Greece!

Turkey: *pulls a disgusted face* fine… *pulls a drowsy looking Greece into the centre and begins kissing him very…awkwardly.*

Greece: *eye twitches awkwardly*

Japan: *corners of his lips twitch, as does his eye.* H-how long do they have to keep this u-up, Kira-san?

Kira: *smirks devilishly* when you start to go crazy!

Japan: What?

Kira: C'mon Japan, we all know that you and Greece have something going on. I mean, naturally you don't wake up next to a man after a long 'sleep'.

Japan: *blushes*

Kira: Therefore they shall do this until you crack my friend.

Japan: *Grumbles*

Kira: While they're playing tonsil tennis, France you have to do your dare. *giggles* get a haircut from my dear friend.

France: And who might that be?

Kira: B~E~L~A~R~U~S!

France: NO!

Kira: Oh yes, come 'ere Bella.

Belarus: *touches the tip of her scissors, and grins creepily*

Kira: Wait…you keep scissors around with you?

Belarus: Yes, just in case someone tries to steal Bruder Russia away from me. *eye twitches*

Japan: STOP RIGHT NOW! ARGH! *screams and starts to throw chairs around*

Greece: *flinches and falls to sleep with a cat*

Turkey: *sighs* Finally…

Kira: *pulls Japan back* right they've stopped now!

Japan: *calms down and relaxes*

Kira: Back to the hair cutting, Nordics pin the pervert back. *grins*

Nordics: *pin France to a chair*

France: *squirms, but is held firm by the Nordics*

Denmark: Hey Francy Pants, you're gonna get hurt! *takes a swig from his beer*

Kira: Dude, where'd you get the beer from?

Denmark: Your fridge, duh

Kira: YOU WENT IN MY FRIDGE?!

Denmark: Yes…

Kira: Okay *shrugs* Go wild Bella.

Belarus: *starts to cut away at France's hair*

France: How can I be beautiful now? *sobs*

Kira and Belarus: You weren't beautiful anyway! *high five on another*

France: *grabs a mirror* *screams* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!

Kira: Cut your hair, duh

Belarus: *licks blade*

Russia: *shivers*

Kira: yeah that's creepy…Sealand go sit on Latvia's lap.

Sealand: *coughs* O-okay *sits on Latvia's lap*

Latvia: *blushes*

Kira: *snaps fingers and Yaoi angel16 appears*

Angel: What am I doing here? *looks around*

Kira: You wanted to hug Belarus, didn't you?

Angel: Oh yeah! *runs over to Belarus and hugs her*

Belarus: *looks confused and hugs back*

Angel: You're so awesome!

Belarus: Thanks…

Kira: *snaps fingers again, but this time yaoi angel16 disappears* Onto the next dares…

Crazy: Hey! There from me! *giggles*

Kira: Okay? So Crazy says:

**HI! You know the drill!**

**Prussia&Canda: *squeals* That's so cute! I'm happy for you guys! *whispers to Prussia* Does this mean that one day we may be in laws?**

**America: First off, I'm not trying to rush things, trust me! And secondly, *France face* Kitty outfit eh? Well that should be fun **

**Belarus: *evil smirk* Since I'm feeling absolutely evil today, LEAVE RUSSIA THE FRUK ALONE! *cages her in unbreakable cages***

**Kira: Hehehehe Oh Ki-ra I want you to ... *whispers* make a move on Netherlands over there shirtless! Hehehehe!**

**Netherlands: *scoffs* I know right! They're horrible!**

**Italian Brothers: *nosebleed* Hot ...**

**Cuba: In the cage. NOW!**

**Now let me watch the torture in peace! *eats popcorn happily as Belarus tears Cuba apart***

Crazy: *whispers* Prussia, does this mean one day we shall be in laws, you know since you and Canada?

Prussia: I guess so? That would be so awesome, of course not as awesome as me.

Crazy: Dude, I'm far more awesome than you! My name is Crazy-Awesome-Neko and you're called Gilbert! What's awesome about that?

Prussia: Why you little- *Prussia and Crazy get into an awesome battle*

Everyone: GO CRAZY GO!

Crazy: *beats Prussia up, then once she's finished looks very satisfied!*

Prussia: *groans and is bruised _all over_ his body*

Kira: HA! Right Belarus leave Russia alone and get in the cage bitch! *snaps fingers and Belarus appears in an unbreakable cage*

Belarus: Bruder let me out!

Russia: *Sighs* Phew.

Belarus: *screams*

Romano: Oh shut it you whore! *quickly clasps his hands over his mouth, realising what he just said* I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that.

Belarus: *continues screaming*

Kira: *smirks* Bella, which band do you hate the most?

Belarus: My Chemical Romance! I shall get my prize knife and gouge their eyes out with it.

Kira: Ok, so what would you do if I did this? *presses play*

Belarus: TURN IT OFF BEFORE I MURDER YOU!

**My Chemical Romance****_: Now I know _**

**_That I can't make you stay_**

**_But where's your heart?_**

**_But where's your heart?_**

**_But where's your..._**

Belarus: *screams*

Kira: *turns up the music and sings along with it.

England: turn this trash off.

Kira: Fuck you eyebrows!

England: *growls*

Crazy: Quickly put Cuba in the cage!

Kira: Ok! *throws Cuba in the cage*

**My Chemical Romance: ****_Now I know _**

**_That I can't make you stay_**

**_ But where's your heart?_**

**_ But where's your heart?_**

**_ But where's your..._**

Belarus: *continues to scream.*

Kira: Haha, this is fun!

Belarus: I SWEAR DOWN IF IT GETS TO THIS CHORUS THEN I SHALL MURDER THIS FAT, ICE-CREAM MUCHING BASTARD!

Crazy: Skip it to the chorus!

Kira: *skips music to the chorus*

**My Chemical Romance: ****_I am not afraid to keep on living_**

**_ I am not afraid to walk this world alone _**

**_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_**

**_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_**

Belarus: *screams then tears Cuba apart, literally.*

Crazy: Holy shit!

America: Dude!

Kira: *turns off music* Fuck me…

Crazy: *smirks*

Kira: Don't give me that look, it scares me…*shivers*

Crazy: Make a move on the Netherlands, we all know you want to

Kira: *blushes* Whatever g-gave you that idea?

Prussia: It's obvious…

Netherlands: I heard my name?

Crazy: Yeah, maybe you and Kira should get together…

Kira: *blushes* I…em…umm

Netherlands: Sure *pecks Kira on the lips*

Kira: *faints yet again*

Crazy: I guess I have to take over again…The next ones from Feliciano Beilshmidt and she says:

**W-wow I *faints* ...5min later *wakes up* Ok I'm back either way America do England in the closet.**

**Spain since I love SpaRoma I want you to do Romano as well!**

**Sweden French kiss your beloved wife Finland.**

**Denmark French kiss Norway I want to see my 5th fave OTP!**

**Greece you hot piece of ass Greek make out with our loveble Japan please and you may use younger if you wish!**

**Since I wasn't satisfied with Lithuania n' Russia just kissing I want them fucking as well!**

**Wow so much either way Italy I want a hug before I go!**

Oooooo! This should be interesting, heh *smirks* America?

America: Yes?

Crazy: Go do England in the closet.

America: But I'm not gay.

Crazy: I know, but I'm telling you…also, you're bisexual

America: But-

Crazy: *pushes England and America in the closet* Also, Romance your punishment for being so rude to Belarus earlier is to go do Spain in the closet with them two aswell.

*a moan can be heard through the air*

Looks like they're already at it, off you go Spamano!

Romance: *growls*

Crazy: Oh wait, she wants Russia and Lithuania to fuck too, on you go! *smirks*

Lithuania: B-b-but-

Crazy: No buts *pushes them both into the 'love closet'*

*Moans can be heard from the closet, as things sound as if they're being thrown about*

Sweden please kiss your wife, not only does Feliciano want to see it, we all do!

Sweden: Wh't?

Crazy: Kiss Finland.

Sweden: Kay. *leans in close to Finland*

Finland: *blushes and whispers to himself* Calm down Finny

Sweden: *pecks Finland on the lips, sweetly*

Finland: *blushes*

Crazy: Is that all we get? *pouts*

Sweden: Y's

Crazy: Hm, fine. Greece go make out with Japan, like right now!

Japan: *blushes and gasps*

Greece: If I was a cat then I wouldn't have to do this…

China: Just get on with it.

Greece: Fine. *walks sheepishly over to japan, and leans his head in.*

Japan: *closes the space between the two and kisses*

Kira: *wakes up* Use your tongue!

Everyone: *gasps*

Kira: What? I want them to use tongue action, what's wrong with that? Some people…

Greece and Japan: *tongue battle*

Romance, England and Lithuania: *moans*

Kira: Okay then, while you two are doing that, Norway and Denmark can make out too! *smiles cutely*

Norway: No way!

Denmark: Come on Norge, it's not like we haven't made out before. *sighs*

Norway: NO!

Denmark: Fine then. *picks Norway up and kisses him passionately.*

Norway: *melts into the kiss*

Kira: 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2..1…0! And stop!~

Denmark, Norway, Japan and Greece: *all pull away with blushes on their faces*

America and Spain: *stumble out of the closet, with crazy sex hair and clothes*

Romance and England: *bright red and sweaty*

Lithuania: *runs away*

Russia: *smiles and plays with a sunflower*

Kira: Is it just me or is this a little creepy?

Netherlands: It's everyone.

Kira: O-oh. The next reviewer says**: I am not scared of you Belarus, I respect you but do not fear.**

**And I really wanted that kiss Prussia but I understand. How bout you kiss Matt instead? and maybe go have fun in a closet somewhere and record it for me...that is a dare**

**I also dare New Zealand to give Scotland a hug.**

**And I dare Hungary to pretend to be a man.**

**oh and everyone has to sing me the Adventure Time theme song!**

**that's all thank you**

And it's from Angel-the-bunny-girl. So let's get started, New Zealand give Scotland a hug.

New Zealand: *hugs Scotland* There…

Scotland: *plays the bag pipes*

Kira: Well, that was quick.

New Zealand: Well, I wanted to get it over with

Kira: Fuck you! *flips off* Hungary you need to be a man

Prussia: Hungary is a man!

Hungary: Heh..about that…

Prussia: Oh my GOD! You have boobies?

Hungary: Yes…

Prussia: Cool!

Kira: Right? *throws clothes at Hungary* wear these and put on a deep voice.

Hungary: *lowers voice* Okay…*puts the clothes on*

Kira: Oh yeah, and Prussia and Canada, you need to go in the closet and do 'things' for Angel, like right now!

Prussia: Okay! *drags Canada into the closet*

Kira: Heh…I hid camera's in there…

England: You damn frog!

Kira: Fuck you, eyebrows! I am nothing like fuckface over there! So, everyone has to sing the adventure time theme song! *smirks*

Crazy: Does that include me and you?

Kira: *shrugs* heh, why not? *music begins*

Everyone: *begins to sing and dance*

Kira: It's adventure time…

Crazy: C'mon and grab your friends…

America: We'll go to very…

Russia: Distant lands.

France: With:

Italy: Jake the dog and…

Spain: Finn the human.

Poland: The fun will never end,

Sealand: It's adventure…

Everyone: TIME!

* * *

**I am completely aware that there are more reviews for this chapter, but I haven't uploaded for over a month now and I wanted to get at least something up. **

**Please don't hate me, all my work deleted off my laptop so I had to start again:/ But I'm back now XD**

**Please review on the next chapter, not this one or else part two of this round will take to long:') Thankyouu!**


End file.
